


Pirates Pirating Your Boat Doesn't Leave a Whole Lot of Time for Contacts

by FireflySong



Series: Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Humor, also lets be fair here, but the idea was funny and i stuck with it, conrad and brad and fliss's feet are shredded to hell and back, do i think that alex actually needs glasses?, no not really, tetanus crew for a reason amiright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySong/pseuds/FireflySong
Summary: Conrad is just chilling with Brad in a clinic, letting the high from a quite frankly stupid amount of painkillers fade, when he notices something really weird about Alex.Written for Day 4: Glasses of the Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge over on tumblr.
Relationships: Conrad & Brad Smith (Dark Pictures)
Series: Pride Month Writing Prompt Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Pirates Pirating Your Boat Doesn't Leave a Whole Lot of Time for Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> don't really have a whole lot to say. i thought the idea of alex wandering half blind through the ship while experiencing hallucinations was hilarious so i ran with it. why else would he see the need to get that goddamn close to a corpse on a bed?
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at love-fireflysong if you feel so inclined!

“Hey Brad, quick question.”

Brad didn’t respond, so much as he just nodded and ‘hmm?’ed tiredly, which Conrad took as acceptance that he was listening. “Has Alex always worn glasses?”

Slowly, Brad sat up from where he was sitting next to Conrad in the waiting lobby of the clinic to see Alex standing at the nurse’s desk filling what he assumed to be a hefty amount of paperwork. And that his older brother was, in fact, wearing a pair of glasses. “Huh. That’s a rare sight. He hates wearing those things.”

“So, what, he was just wearing contacts the last couple of days?”

Brad shook his head, as he regarded Alex through narrowed, contemplative eyes. “No, just for the first day I think. I have a feeling that the Olson and his friends didn’t really give him time to put contacts in.”

“Well that, and they kinda looted our good captain’s boat and didn’t really bother to clean up after themselves. Not what exactly what I would call the actions of polite and well-meaning guests.”

“Cause them cutting a chunk of your ear off was totally a clue that they knew how to be polite.” Brad said flatly as he gestured at said ear now covered in fresh gauze and ointment.

Conrad let out a short bark of laughter and gave what he really hoped was a winning smile, though he kinda had a feeling it may have ended up more as a losing grimace. “Hey man, pirates. What can you do? Really don’t think that they teach _Hostage Hospitality 101_ at pirate school.” He stopped talking to take in the really weird image of Alex wearing glasses. “Wait, are you telling me that he went through the whole Manchurian Gold escapade on the ship blind as a bat?”

“I mean bats aren’t blind, they can see pretty well. It’s just not as well as most other nocturnal—”

“Bradical, while I’m sure that what you’re about to say is truly fascinating, I can’t say that I’m really into a NatGeo lesson right now.”

“Er, right. Sorry.” Brad coughed in slight embarrassment before continuing by sticking one of his hands about a foot or two from his face. “He’s super near-sighted actually. Can’t make out much unless it’s about this close I believe.”

Conrad not only looked like he had had an epiphany, but that it was the greatest one yet. “So that’s why he kept getting up close and personal with everything on that ship! His old man eyes couldn’t see shit! Kept turning literally everything he found over and over.”

“Doesn’t surprise me honestly, whole family needs them, really. He just prefers not to wear his, says it ruins his image or something.”

Conrad looked back up at Alex, who was _still_ filling out paperwork. “What image?” Brad made a move like he was about to mime a flex, but dropped his arms halfway through the motion in what could have been shame. “Really? That’s the image he was going for? Isn’t he in med school, studying to be a doctor and all that? Doctors are like the OG nerd, glasses just make them look more sophisticated and learned and shit.”

Brad shrugged. “Nah, he was always going for the more Patrick Dempsey cool and suave doctor vibe I think.” He took another look at his brother now with his head in his arms, the mountain of medical paperwork still in front of him. “Think we should maybe go give him a hand filling those out?”

Conrad turned to him with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, though he winced upon doing it. “I don’t know about you, but I literally can’t feel my feet right now.” And proceeded to raise one said foot, covered in bandages and numb with whatever had been in the needle when the doctor (or nurse, he had been too high on painkillers at the time to remember) had stuck it into his feet. He sighed mournfully. “I am never making fun of Jules and her stupid boat shoes ever again.”


End file.
